


Stay With Me

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: After a one-night stand with her best friend Loki, Y/N is faced with figuring out her feelings and the delicate balance their relationship hangs on.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some angsty fluff based on the song Stay With Me by Sam Smith, however I was listening to the version by Ed Sheeran while writing this :)

Y/N’s eyes slowly blink open as the morning sunlight shines down on her face. Stretching out fully with a groan, she looks toward the window before freezing. Those were not her curtains. Her hands splay out on the sheets beside her to feel silky fabric under her finger tips. Those were definitely not her sheets. Glancing down quickly she realizes she’s also completely naked.

The thoughts running frantically through her mind are interrupted by movement in the corner of her eye. Dread overwhelming her, she finally braces herself and turns to face the source of the movement in the bed.

Her gaze meets a pair of blue green eyes looking back at her, and the typical smirk of her friend the God of Mischief. A shriek leaves her mouth as she scrambles to pull the sheets up over her chest.

Loki chuckles and shakes his head, “It’s a tad bit late for modesty now darling.”

Her cheeks redden as she stares back at him, her mind reeling as the events of the previous night finally return to her, “I- uh… I guess so,” she mutters quietly.

Avoiding his gaze, she goes to stand up bringing the sheet with her. Suddenly his hand reaches out to grab her wrist, holding her in place.

“Stay,” he whispers, his tone finally causing her to look him in the eyes. A pleading look, one of vulnerability, something she’s never seen from him stares back at her. “Please stay.”

Nodding back slowly, she allows him to pull her back onto the bed place her head on his chest, his heart beating wildly under her ear.

Her earlier blush darkens at the feel of his equally naked body under her as he holds her to him. Contemplating where exactly their friendship is at, she allows him to stroke his hand up and down her back. “Uh… Loki?” She finally manages to say.

“Hm?” He hums, his fingers twirling through her hair.

“Last night was… just sex right?” She asks hesitantly, immediately regretting her words as his hand freezes in her hair and his body stiffens under her.

“Is that all you wish it to be?” He asks, sounding far more detached than previously.

“Well I-“ she begins before a heavy knocking on his door interrupts her. She quickly jumps up from the bed scrambling out of his embrace as she looking desperately for her clothes.

“Brother!” Thor yells from the other side of the door. “Open up, I need to speak with you.”

“Shit shit shit,” Y/N chants as she quickly pulls her discarded jeans on. “He can’t see us like this.”

Looking at her sadly, Loki flicks a wrist toward her having them both dressed in moments. “Stand in the corner, I will use an illusion on you,” he states coldly as he stalks toward the door.

Nodding, she races to the corner just as Loki flings open the door to reveal Thor. “What do you want?” He snaps unhappily.

Thor raises an eyebrow at his attitude but the two converse quietly as Y/N tries to slow her breathing in the corner. After a few moments Thor leaves the room and Loki turns back toward her.

“Leave,” he states without looking in her eyes.

“I- what?” She asks surprised by his tone.

“I told you to leave, get out,” he hisses. “You should be able to follow a simple command.”

Furrowing her brow she gets up from the floor and stalks past him and out the door, “You don’t have to have an attitude with me Loki,” she mutters as she goes out of view.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Loki sighs and slumps over his desk in defeat. Tears prick at his eyes as he fights them back, and shakes his head before crawling back into his own bed alone.

  * One Week Later-



The week following, Y/N saw very little of Loki. Even when she’d gone out of her way to find her friend, he always seemed to be one step ahead. The few times they ended up in the same room, the tension was obvious to everyone around.

The previously inseparable friends and partners in crimes of mischief in the tower now refusing to even make eye contact was hard for anyone to ignore.

Finally growing tired of the tension, Y/N resolves herself to confront him. Marching to his bedroom door she bangs her fist on the wood and waits for an answer.

After a few moments a voice calls back out to her, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, open up,” she yells back.

“Go away,” he yells back immediately.

Sighing loudly she leans her forehead against the door, “Lo, please. We need to talk. I can’t go on like this, with this… thing between us. Please.”

Her plea is met with silence, and she sighs once again, turning her back to the door and sliding down it to sit down. Leaning back against it, she puts her face in her hands and stares at the floor unsure what to do.

After a few minutes, the door finally creaks open, causing Y/N to fall backwards into the room.

“Get in here,” he mutters as she quickly gets to her feet and crosses the room as Loki shuts the door behind her.

Turning to face the man in question, she notices a slight red tinge to his eyes, and his unwillingness to still make eye contact.

Carefully approaching him, she puts her hands on his cheeks and lifts his head so he’s looking at her, “Why do you keep running away from me now?”

“Just keeping up the story of course,” he mutters pulling his head from her grasp. “You had to so quickly get away from me because gods forbid someone find out you slept with me. Gods forbid someone think you give a damn about me.”

“Loki it’s not like that at all, I-“ she tries but is quickly interrupted.

“Then what is it like Y/N? What is it? You’re ashamed you bedded a monster, and you want to leave it at that. It was just sex and we’ll pretend it never happened, so no one ever finds out you enjoyed being under me,” he snarls back at her as he paces the room.

“Loki! I don’t feel like that at all,” she insists. “I don’t want anyone catching me naked in bed with anyone at any time.”

“Lies,” he hisses. “You were trying to run away before he even came to the door. You only stayed because I was weak and asked it of you. Even then you wanted to get away.”

“I was just confused,” she says softly staring back at him. “I- I… I don’t know how I feel. When I woke up in your bed I didn’t know what to think or feel. You’ve been my best friend and suddenly I was naked in your bed. I didn’t know if it was a one night stand, just fun, or something more. I still don’t know Loki. The only part I regret is not staying.”

He studies her for a moment before replying, his voice slightly cracking as he tries to hide it, “Why?”

“Because I never seen you so open… emotional… vulnerable,” she admits.

“Something I shouldn’t have shown you,” he interjects, looking past her at the wall.

“I’d rather see more of that,” she admits, his attention finally pulling back to her.

His hands raise to run-through his raven locks as a sigh leaves his lips, “I don’t know why I’m so emotional around you. I have no self control. When I look at you I- I don’t know. I feel like I  _need_  you. I don’t know this feeling, I feel weak and I don’t know how to make it go away.”

Approaching him once again, she places a hand over his heart, as his chin lifts and his eyes meet hers once again. “I… I’ve had some time to think about all this too. And I… well I feel the same way,” she admits.

A look of shock goes across his face, before he carefully places a hand over hers, holding it to his chest.

“This… well it might not be love,” she says softly. “But maybe… it could be?”

A gentle smile graces his lips as he looks down at her, “Stay with me and find out?”

Grasping his other hand in hers, she nods and smiles back at him as she backs him toward the bed, “As long as you want me here, I’m here.”


End file.
